1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to dumbbell and barbell weight training and exercise equipment and more particularly to solid dumbbells with interlocking connectors as well as corresponding weight training methods which allow a weightlifter to use solid dumbbells while they are connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,048 to Alastalo, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,324 to Baroi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,523 to Yang all describe how to combine and connect various exercise devices. However, the main focus of the references cited, is in describing the use of add-on weights. Although add-on weights such as weight plates and discs, etc. and their adaptation to barbells and dumbbells have long been a part of the weightlifting and exercise equipment inventory, their use has never gone to the extent of either excluding or replacing the solid dumbbell as the equipment of choice by weightlifters in general for a variety of weightlifting exercises. The prior art does not formally address the need for connecting and combining solid dumbbells together.